It
by Chaos Ritual
Summary: Harry is the older brother of the boy who lived, but is treated like he doesn't exist or like a slave. Why is Harry treated like this by his parents? Will someone rescue him from his misery?
1. The Letter of Freedom

It Chapter 1

* * *

I watched as my family celebrated my younger brother's birthday. Why did they forget me? I know that he supposedly defeated the dark lord Voldemort, but does that mean that I'm worthless? They all forgot my birthday yesterday, the day before my little brother's, but why? Why do they ignore me ridicule me for something that I don't remember?

"Boy! Go get your brother's presents from the dinning room now!" That's my dad for you. He always talks to me like that. That is probably one of the nicest things that he has ever said to me, at least besides before it happened. I know that they say James defeated Voldemort, but I remember jumping in front of him to protect him. I remember the feeling of my soul almost being ripped out of my body. It is, dare I say, an unforgettable experience. I even have a lightning bolt shaped scar to prove it. I saw the emerald sparkling light from his wand rebound onto him, killing him. So why do they say that James killed him? Oh well, at least I'm not called a killer, even though he gets a lot of good recognition for it. By now I have returned with James' presents, and he is currently opening them. If I recall right this time he got 33 presents. At least now I know where all the birthday money went too.

I guess that you should know now that I am not the only brother to the boy who lived. I have one adopted sister that is one year younger then James, and two twin brothers that are two years younger then her. My sisters name is Kim, and the twins' names are Brendan and Alex. Mom and Dad seem to pay full attention to them as well, so I guess that it's not the fact that James is the Boy who lived. It must be something else. What is it? What's wrong with me to make them treat me like this ever since?

"Boy you little worm go get your brother's birthday cake and bring it to him now! He needs to get the first slice!" Dad then turned to James and said softly to him, "James dear, your birthday cake will get here soon. I bet that you can't wait until you get to eat it! Your turning 10 today, you're such a big boy!" Yeah and I just turned 11 yesterday. Why do they forget? When I returned with the cake James and the rest of the family immediately dug in, and I was told to wait at the side lines. I've never gotten to eat anything other than burnt toast, stale bread, watery soup, and things like that. At least since it happened.

A owl then flew in overhead and landed on my shoulder. "Hey girl, if you have a letter for the rest of the family then you can go over to the table over there and give it to them." The owl then pecked me in the shoulder and hooted in my ear. This, unfortunately, attracted the attention of the rest of the family.

"Boy where did you get that owl?" I answered, which for me is really soft, (I have a soft voice from not being allowed to talk at all)

"Dad, the owl just flew in here but seems to want to stay here on my shoulder." Dad then came up and roughly grabbed the owl off my shoulder, taking the letter from her on the way. Dad stared at it for a little bit them smirked.

"Well Harry this is your letter to the wonderful school of Hogwarts. If you really want to go, then you will just have to go and get the money yourself. I'm not paying for you to go there- I'm not wasting my money. Of course, you will have to get the money in-between the chores of yours that you always do. Enjoy!" Dad then threw the letter at me and walked back to the table. I have a chance to go to Hogwarts! I can't believe it! I ran to my cupboard, tripping over some things on the way. When I got there I went through all of my stuff and it slowly started to dawn on me. Where am I going to get the money? I have barely anything that I can call my own let alone enough money for all the books and things that I am required to buy. I also have to get all of my chores done every day, and it takes me at least half a day to get all of the chores done by themselves. How am I going to do this? It's not like I will find a million galleons laying on the ground in front of me. What will I do?

I know! I could go to Diagon Ally and try to find a job there! I don't know how many places will be hiring 11 year olds any way. I guess that I might as well try. I then grabbed some floo powder, yelled Diagon Ally, (at least for me) and stepped into the sparkling emerald green flames. Green flames, emerald green- just like the killing curse used by the dark lord and his followers…. Before I knew it I was in the middle of a huge building, probably Gringrotts. It fit's the description of what I have heard (or you could say eavesdropped) about it. I quickly found the door to Diagon Ally and stepped outside. As I saw what was there, I gasped. This place was amazing! I wish I could have seen this place before, then I might at least have an idea of where I could look for jobs. Now who would need someone to do a job for them?

I spied a little shop, dusty and musty yes, but a shop. Maybe they need help. I walked over to the shop, hearing the ring as I opened the door. I looked around, and I saw nothing. Yes I saw no being that could even resemble being alive. Maybe they are on break right now? Who knows. I don't. I walked over to the chair on one side of the room and sat down. After what seemed like forever a man that had wide, pale eyes that sparkled as though they were alive with magic itself. They didn't blink either.

"Hello," he said in a soft voice, "are you here for a wand?" So that is what this shop sells. Wands. I couldn't see what the sign said through the much on it.

"Sir, I am not here for a wand. I came here because I was wondering if I can get a job here. I got acceptance into Hogwarts, but I need to find some way to get money for all the things that are required to go there. I need to find some way to get enough money for all of my supplies or I won't be able to go." The man's eyes widened and he asked with his voice getting dangerously low, and almost scared?

"Why do you need to raise the money at all? Don't you have parents that will pay for it?" I answered him quickly, "I have parents but they refuse to pay for my supplies. I'm surprised that they even let me go on the condition." Once again the man questioned me by saying,

"What's your name?" "My name is Harry Potter." I answered. The man face seemed to light up at that. What did he think I was- a death eater? He then interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Yes, you may help me out for money. Everyone deserves to go to school." I then smiled at him- something that I haven't done in years, ever since it happened.

"Thank-you!" were the first words out of my mouth. I can't believe that I'm going to Hogwarts! Someone up there must be helping me. The man then said, "My name is Olivander, and you can come here at 5o'clock to begin your work. So good things can happen to me after all. Who knew? As I said before, not me.

Ok, I know that this is a really bad story but I would like to know what you think. I would appriciate it if you would leave me a review and tell me what I could do to make this story better. Don't blame me for spelling mistakes- I'm only in 8th grade! Please send me a review and tell my what I can do to make this story better, PLEASE!


	2. The Prophecy

It Chapter 2

* * *

When I got home Dad was waiting by the fireplace, supposedly for me. Why would he wait for me? He's never done that before. He's never cared about what happened to me before. Why? Dad walked up to me and yelled at me, "What do you think you were doing using my family's floo powder! Where did you go anyway! Why didn't you tell us! We have another list of chores for you to do from just when you were gone!" Dad then glared at me, making me feel really

bad for what I had done. I softly told him his answers. "I'm sorry Dad. I had just gone to Diagon Ally to get a job. You said that if I earned enough money to pay for all of my supplies then I would be able to go to Hogwarts. I didn't tell you because you were celebrating James's birthday when I left and I was told not to disturb you. I will do the chores now, and a few extra ones to make up for the fact that I wasn't here to do them when they needed to be done. I'm really

sorry." Dad just looked at me angrily until a smirk grew on his face. "Yes, you can do that. Your other punishment is that you won't be able to go out job hunting tomorrow." As he said each of these words his smirk grew even wider. I looked up at him confused. What did he mean job hunting? I have already found a job. Oh yeah- I haven't told him about

that yet. "Dad," I said, "I have already found a job. I work for Mr. Ollivander now, and will go to work at 5:00 tomorrow for my first day of work." At this Dad's face contorted with anger, so I prepared myself for the yelling that was to came. "You insolent boy! How dare you go get a job when you should be working for our family! Because of this

you will pay boy! You will wish that you were never born!" At this Dad grabbed the collar of my shirt (which is actually James's old one enlarged) and started dragging me down to the Dungeons. My legs scraped the stairs as he pulled me down, causing my legs to bleed from the scrapes. My head then hit the wall, and my vision blurred. Why

does Dad do this to me? Why does Mom ignore me and yell at me when I even do the littlest thing wrong? Why? Why does James, The twins, and Kim hate me so much? Why do they hit me, ridicule me, and never give me any rest? Why

do they do this? I have no clue other than the fact that it has something to do with It. It started it all. Everything happened because of It. If it hadn't happened, then I wouldn't get tortured like I do. What did I do to deserve this? What did I do wrong when It happened that I maybe shouldn't have done? Why do they hate me like this? What did I do

wrong? "WHAT DID I DO WRONG!!!!!!" My thoughts have become reality, and just yelled my last thought out loud. What happened? Why can't I see anything? Wait- there is a green light shimmering in front of me. Where is that light coming from? Wait, something is coming out of the shadows. A snake? I saw one of those in the garden before, but Dad

killed it as soon as he saw it. It talked too. But everything I have ever read says that snakes don't talk. Why did Dad kill the special snake that could talk? Wait a second- there is a lion, raven, and badger coming out of the shadows too. It looks like some kind of ritual. The snake look's exceptionally beautiful right now. The way the emerald light swoops

around it and seems to pick it up. How did the cloak get on the snake? The snakes a person?!?! "Salazar, how are you doing?" The raven- no, the ravens a woman, asks. By now all of the animals have changed into humans. I can only guess that the human that was a snake is Salazar. It fits him well. "Well enough, Rowena." So the raven is Rowena. It suits her

too. "Godric," Salazar boomed, "Do you have the prophecy?" so Godric is the lion. Who would of thought that all of their names suit them so far? What's this about a prophecy? "Yes I do." Godric replied. "The prophecy says that two boys born of parents that have thrice defied the dark lord Voldemort shall have power that matches Merlin. One shall be of dark and one shall be light. These parents will need to be careful- if they favor one child it could cause one of the

children to go dark. I believe that that is the main cause. The children's names are James and …… Harry." Right then my vision blurred again. It clicked. It all made since. They thought that I was going to be the next dark lord because James was the one the defeated Voldemort. How dare they? They are my only family! What were they thinking? That's right,

they weren't thinking. I will need to talk to them about this. Right now. By now I could see everything crystal clear, and I could see my whole 'family' looking at me with faces that looked akin to fear. It was now that I decided to speak. "So that's why you treat me like this, isn't it? Dad, Mom, Kim, James, Brendan, Alex? Care to tell me before I tell you?

While you're at it you can tell me what you saw when I was seeing Salazar, Godric, Rowena, and the badger woman talk about a prophecy? Care to tell me?" the rest of them just stood there for a little bit before Mom- no, she doesn't deserve to be called my mom, -LILY- said, "Harry, is it alright if we talk too you after your little brothers and sisters go upstairs

to bed?" This caused quite a few no's and why mum's from the rest of them. (Not dad, no -JAMES S-.) I harshly told Lily, "Anything that you are going to tell me you will tell them too." At this James S blew up and yelled at me, "Get out of this house you dark wizard! I don't want to see you ever again!" I guess that that answers my question. They believe

that I'm a dark wizard with the power of Merlin. With that last thought I was cast out of the house by the shields, and landed in front of what I guess is the Leaky Cauldron. Ha- I can almost see that name through all of the dirt on the sign. I slowly got up, my knee's shaking as a reminder of being drug down to the dungeon. Maybe Mr. Ollivander will give me a place to stay and I can earn my stay. I after all have just been disowned. I walked into the Leaky Cauldron and all the

talking just stopped. Like when you walk into a room and you weren't supposed to hear anything that the other people were saying and they just all of a sudden be quiet. I personally think that it's creepy. The owner of the pub, who's name is Tom I figured out, came up to me and asked what I was doing here, and where my family was. He was about to ask

more questions but, it was just annoying. I interrupted him by softly saying, "I need to go to Diagon Ally, Tom, so can you please open the door way?" Needless to say, I spent a lot of my years as a Potter eavesdropping. Tom then just nodded, seemingly hypnotized, and tapped a brick close to the trash can. The bricks on the side of the wall moved with

a roar like a lion to reveal a door way, to Diagon Ally. I ran through the doorway and all through Diagon Ally looking for the musty wand shop that I had been to earlier. When I finally spied it near Gringrotts, I ran in as fast as I could into the shop. I pushed the door out of the way and ran in, running into a blonde haired boy in regal robes. Where did I hear about a person like this? Oh yes…. Malfoy.

* * *

Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I know that I have trouble with the paragraphs, but I am working on that. I need ideas…. What do you want the relationship of Harry and Draco to be like? Friends, Enemies at first…. What? I need some help! While your at it, will you please review? Please? Chaos Ritual 


	3. Friends?

It Chapter 3

The boy with the blonde hair, who I think is a Malfoy, just stared up at me. I quickly muttered a series of apologies and held out my hand to help him up. The person who I think is a Malfoy then blurted out, "Who are you?" I answered him, "I am Harry Potter, or at least I think my last name is still Potter, I'm not sure. Apparently my family thinks that I'm the next dark lord or something like that and will return to kill them all." My voice then got so quiet that even I had trouble hearing it when I said, "But then again, even according to the prophecy, I know that it could be me or James." When I realized that I was rambling I blushed and stuttered out, "I'm sorry that I said anything. I'm just not sure if my family just disowned me" The Malfoy (I'm going to call him a Malfoy until he says otherwise) then tilted his head and looked at me in surprise and confusion before saying, "Why would the Potters disown you? You have to be one of the nicest people that I've ever met to not go running at the sight of my freakishly pale hair by assuming that I was a evil jerk for being a Malfoy." so he is a Malfoy. "Why would people do that?" I asked. Really, why would they? You can't judge a person by their family. Everyone is their own person and should be treated as such. "Thank-you for not treating me like I'm some unworthy scumbag just because of the way I look. I really do appreciate it. Do you know where Mr. Ollivender is?" I can't believe myself. Why am I suddenly talking so much and actually being treated nicely be someone that I don't even know? I am so confused right now. The Malfoy then said, "I don't know where Mr. Ollivander is, I'm just waiting for him to arrive so I can get my wand for Hogwarts. Also, my name is Draco Malfoy, but you can just call me Draco." I can't believe it. Someone is actually being nice to me! When did this sort of thing start happening? At this precise moment Mr. Ollivander chose to reveal himself to us. "So, "he said in his magic spouting voice, "What's this I hear about you possibly being disowned?" I looked at the ground, feeling positively miserable. Draco answered Mr. Ollivander before I could even open my mouth by saying, "Harry here's last name was Potter, but we're not sure yet if he was actually disowned. Do you have any way to check that Mr. Ollivander?" Surprisingly Mr. Ollivander just ignored Draco's question and his stare bored straight into my head. What does he want from me? Oh yeah…. Probably an answer…. I twiddled my thumbs for a little bit before Mr. Ollivander finally got bored starring at me and said, "Harry, I am waiting for an answer right now…" Ok, I guess that I have to answer him right now. "Mr. Ollivander sir, what Draco said." what am I thinking?!?!?! I just called him by his first name! I've never done that before… Oh yeah, I came here wondering if I could stay. "Mr. Ollivander, I was wondering if I could stay here, because I don't have anywhere else to go… I won't be a bother and will do whatever I to help…. Just can I please stay here? I will also work so I can get the money to go to Hogwarts…. Just please let me stay here…." Mr. Ollivander then looked like I was crazy and said, "Why would you have to work to stay here? I'm not going to tax you for trying to get a place to stay at. I will look after you until your family gets some sense knocked into their heads, for throwing you out like that, that's just wrong. No one should be treated like that. Now Harry why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep, it looks like you could use it." I looked at him in wonder. How could anyone be that nice to me without yelling at me a second later? I am so confused. I guess that I should follow his advice and go get some sleep. I started walking up the stairs but before I could go far Draco stopped me. Look at me, now I'm even calling him Draco in my head? What's wrong with me… Draco then said, "Harry, how about I come around sometime tomorrow, and we can hang out?" I nodded my head yes and he ran out of the small store with a huge grin on his face. What is he up to? If I didn't know any better I would think that he was planning something….. Oh well. I better go get some sleep. For some reason I have this weird feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow, something big. I let my mind drift to my life before I was kicked out. Then to James. James always had a lot of other people coming over to hang out. He called them his friends. Does this mean that I'm friends with Draco? If that is true then that would explain why I keep on calling him by his first name, and why he was so nice to me. Weird. I didn't even know that I had made a friend, and here I am with one. I guess that it wasn't as hard as I thought to make a friend. If it wasn't that had hard, then why haven't made any friends before? Were people being purposely kept from me by my family so I wouldn't make any friends? I am just so confused. Slowly I drifted off into sleep and before I knew it I was seeing that emerald light again. Like the killing curse. Sparkling and pretty yet deadly… They are back again, all four of them. The badger-woman included. I need to find out what her name is. This time when they started talking the badger-woman broke the silence. She said, "As you know, the innocent one will live a life full of tragedy. How do you think this will happen?" Salazar answered the question by saying, "Helga, We do not know. Just like we do not know why the one of darkness WILL turn to darkness. No one knows, it wasn't said in the prophecy, so we don't know any more." Salazar then got a weird look on his face and seemed embarrassed. What does he have to be embarrassed about? "Sorry about that, I kind of rambled." Well that answers my question. Who knew that he could be embarrassed so easily? I didn't think that he was that type of person, so I guess that I was wrong. Rowena then spoke for the first time since this dream by saying, "Oh yes, and the innocent one will make his own wand, yes?" Godric answered her, "Yes, he will make his own wand. Not only that but the innocent one will also continually have flashbacks from the past. Apparently, he is the reincarnate of someone from our time or Merlin's time. We don't know. Now who wants some tea?" The black faded from the edges of my eyes and I was back in the room on top of Mr. Ollivander's shop. Why would he let me stay here, and not just throw me out? Who knows. Am I really the reincarnation of someone from the past? I am so confused. That was all I could think before a man in black robes ran into the room I was in and pointed his wand at me….  
  
Ok tell me if this is a good chapter or if you want me to rewrite it. I know that in some reviews people are saying that I'm to hard on myself, but I can't help it if I don't like how my stories come out all of the time. Tell me if you like this chapter and where you think it should go- it will help me a lot in doing the next chapter.Chaos Ritual


	4. The Sparkling, Killing Light

It Chapter 4

* * *

"YOU! POTTER! EXPLAIN NOW!!!" This person is really confusing me. What does he mean by explain now!

"Explain what?" I asked. The man looked at me like I was crazy and then said,

"Explain why my son all of a sudden is acting all happy over supper and then said it was because of you!" I am REALLY confused right now. So I told him,

"If your son is Draco, then I still have no idea why he's suddenly acting all happy. Also I don't know if my last name is Potter still, so could you please refrain from calling me that?" The man then lowered his hood to show a carbon copy of Draco standing before me. Kind of like my and my former Dad, only I have my Mom's forest green eyes. I hope that I can still see Draco again, he was actually NICE to me. One of the few people that actually treated me like a person.

"So Harry," he said, "what would make your parents more than likely disown you?" I looked him straight in the eyes, something that I have never done to another person before, and said,

"I was born. That's what would make then possibly disown me. They were supposedly against enslaving house elves, but then went lower than that. They pretty much enslaved me. That should tell you quite a bit about what my entire life has been like. Also you should know that they think I'm going to be the next dark lord with power that rivals Merlin, and that James, their so called perfect son, will be a great warrior of light that also has power that rivals Merlin. I have given up trying to tell them that I am not going to be the next dark lord because if I wasn't the next dark lord that would make James the next dark lord." At this I laughed out loud, something I have never done before. It's just so ironic! Mr. Malfoy then shivered at my laugh. My laugh can't be that creepy, now can it? A look of realization then dawned on his face and he then said something to himself, but I caught it. He said,

"You have power that rivals Merlin?"

"Yes." I answered. Mr. Ollivander then took this moment to come upstairs to check up on me. Now why would he do that? Of course he got up here just in time for me to admit that I have power that rivals Merlin, and maybe even surpasses it. Lucky for me I didn't say that last part out loud. Mr. Ollivander looked deep in thought for a little bit, like he was trying to remember something that he just couldn't remember. Realization dawned on his face and he said excitedly, "You are the mage, aren't you? It was a story that went through my family for ages that any child and came in this shop that has been infinitely hurt shall be a mage. The more the person was hurt, the more power the person would get in this shop. That's why we have never moved our business from this shop to a larger one, even though we have plenty of money to do so. To think, a mage in my lifetime. All of the wizarding world that are living today are indeed lucky. They still have the chance to change their ways before they die and either go to heaven or hell depending on their actions. That is what will happen as long as a mage walks the earth. Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy. I would advise you to not repeat anything that you heard here today because Harry will get you back for it sometime. Harry, follow me."

"Ok." I answered and started following Mr. Ollivander down the stairs, but no before I said one more thing to Draco's dad.  
"Sir, I really hope you don't mind, but could I be friends with your son? He is the first person to ever be nice to be besides Mr. Ollivander. Please?" A look of surprise shown through on Mr. Malfoy's face, but he quickly masked it. What could have happened to him to make him school his expressions so much? I know that I have very schooled features, but that's just because of the way I grew up. What could have happened?  
"Harry," he sighed in a defeated tone, "You must understand that a lot of people think that the Malfoy family is one of dark wizards. But we're not. We are on the side of the light, we just try to stay out of the actual fighting and do our helping out of the views of prying eyes. If you become friends with my son, you will be labeled dark, almost certainly." He paused for a second then continued,

"You may become friends with my son, just please look at the consequences of your actions before doing anything, good day." With that said, he walked out of the room, his clock billowing behind him creepily. I then remembered that Mr. Ollivander wanted me to follow him down stairs, and I hurried after him. Or at least I hurried after him as fast as I could. As you could guess, I was still pretty banged up from James S. dragging me down to the dungeons.  
My injury's were as follows: slight concussion and bleeding from the same spot I got the concussion from, cleverly hidden by my hair; broken leg, which was hidden by robe and I think I have some bone sticking out of it; minor cuts and bruises throughout my body, but most were on the side of my that kept on getting rammed into the wall and steps; and finally I had broken my right arm when it got slammed into the ground during my father's rage. In case you're wondering why I didn't mention this earlier, it's because I am used to pain, it seems to like hanging around me. Even if I really don't like it. Yes, I don't like it at all. By now I was at the bottom of the stairs, and my broken leg was really bugging my. That's why I mentioned it in the first place. Mr. Ollivander was looking at me, probably wondering why I was favoring one leg. I looked up at him and asked,

"Do you happen to have anything I can use to heal my leg? It's really bugging me right now." Mr. Ollivander stared hard at my leg and asked,

"What's wrong with it? I don't see anything wrong with it right now, and don't ask. A potion went wrong and now if I concentrate hard enough I can see through things." I slowly pulled up my robe, releasing the concealing charm I put on it on the way. In truth, it looked worse than I thought it did. There was blood gushing from it like there was no tomorrow, and I was right on my guess that bone was poking out from it. There was about one and a half inches of bone poking out from if making it quite clear to the naked eye that the bone was broken. The overall picture wasn't helped by the fact that there was many minor cuts and bruises, too.

Mr. Ollivander gasped out when he saw my injury, this can't look that bad, can it? Mr. Ollivander, after a couple seconds of gaping at my injury shrieked out,

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were hurt this bad? We need to get you to a hospital!!" With those words, he levitated me to the stretcher he conjured, and stuck his head in the fireplace, already lit up from the floo powder. Emerald green.. Like the curse that made this happen to my… Like the curse that made It happen, making my life a living hell for almost all of the years of my childhood until I was supposedly disowned….I was snapped out of my musings when Mr. Ollivander told me,

"The normal hospital is full from an explosion, so we will have to go to the Hogwarts infirmary, we can't risk you being left in this state any longer."

My vision clouded, and I was levitated, along with the stretcher, into the sparkling emerald light, the killing light, the light that destroyed my chance at a normal life, destroying me….. Killing me. With my vision growing steadily worse, there was nothing I could do to stop the blackness from taking over, it was the light… the sparkling, killing light that did this… There is nothing I can do to stop it.

Sorry about this chapter taking so long, but I had to write this chapter little by little in between vacations, grounding from touching the computer, and school work, so tell my if this chapter is a little choppy. Maybe I can fix it somehow…. Chaos Ritual


	5. Lights of Slytherin

It Chapter 5

Lights of Slytherin, Manipulative Headmasters, and Appretices

* * *

Lights of green, black, and silver danced around me, twisting and turning, moving with speed unknown to me. What I was seeing now was truly a beautiful sight, one I think I will never be blessed enough to see again. The lights were dancing to a melody all their own, born and made specifically for the only purpose of these lights' dance before me. What I was seeing was impossible to fully describe unless you yourself was the one to see it, so I will just call it one word. Beautiful.

Suddenly all the lights stopped dancing, as if they were interrupted by nobility. A bright, white light shone overhead suddenly, accompanied by the feeling of being lifted by wind. I got lifted up higher and higher, until I was sure that I couldn't go up any farther. Then I felt a different pair of eyes flicker and open, while a place that looked like an infirmary appeared before my second set of eyes and my first pair that I saw that lights from disappeared, but for some reason I was positive that the lights were still there, just hidden from me while I was looking through the second set of eyes. Also, amazingly whenever I blinked my eyes I saw the lights again. Whatever weird thing was going on with my eyes I was hoping that it didn't stop. For some reason I got that idea that if the lights disappeared, my existence would be useless. It was almost as if I truly needed that lights to survive.

"Hello? Are you awake?" That was the first voice I heard when I was registering the world of reality in my mind. I was actually unsurprised that it was Mr. Ollivander that said that. He was one of the two people in the entire world that care about me now. It's just him and Draco. I tried to answer him I really did, but it seemed to me like my mouth was glued shut. He then sighed from stress, or at least that's what it seemed like to me. He then handed me a glass of water, and soothingly whispered, "Here's some water for you to drink, it should help you with talking. Some of the potions you took make your mouth dry as a side effect, so this should help.

Taking the glass from his outstretched hands, I eagerly drunk the water, letting it slide down my throat. My throat seemed to almost instantly feel better now that I had some water in it, even if it hurt at first to let it go down my sore throat. Now that my mouth didn't feel like a desert, I could actually talk to him. I inwardly cheered yeah several times in my head, before I decided to actually talk to Mr. Ollivander.

"Mr. Ollivander, when can I leave here and go back to the shop with you?" Whatever he was expecting me to say, this sure wasn't it. It was quite hilarious actually, with his eyes almost popping out of his head and his jaw almost touching the floor. After a few seconds he seemed to notice his dilemma, and tried to get himself straightened out, but it didn't work very well.

He looked thoughtful for a second, sighed again then opened his mouth to answer. "For some reason, you have an amazing healing factor. When you're ready, you can leave. Even though Poppy was trying to hold you hostage for a couple days longer. I talked her out of it. Lucky for you It's only been a couple of days since I brought you in here. I have a surprise for you when we get back to the shop, and it should take until school starts for you to actually finish so I want you to start it as soon as possible. Are you ready to leave?" In my mind I was bouncing around like crazy, absolutely overjoyed at the idea of a surprise. I never got surprises when I was a Potter, if my idea that I was disowned is true. So this would be my first good surprise that I remember- I just couldn't wait. So, I got up and ended up dragging Mr. Ollivander out of the infirmary.

I drug him in a random direction for a little while, until it dawned on me that I had absolutely no idea where I was supposed to go. Blushing horribly, I asked, "What direction are we supposed to be going in again?" Surprisingly, Mr. Ollivander just laughed at my antics, and kept walking in the direction I was originally going.

He then said, "We are heading to the headmaster's office to discuss your schooling, and after that we'll use the floo in his office to go back to my shop." His smile then drooped, and his tone dark. "The 'Potters' did indeed disown you as you thought." Smiling again with his tone light, he continued, "However, I have decided to adopt you if you wish it. That way I can make sure that they don't hurt you any more, and you'll also have your school supplies paid for. So, what do you think?"

This was just amazing, absolutely wonderful. I could become family to the person who's so nice to me, this was just my dream come true. This day just seems to get better and better. First a surprise for me, a good one, and now I could get adopted by Mr. Ollivander if I say yes to him. I must be in heaven. With a huge grin on my face, I decided to seal this good fortune of mine. "Yes! I would love to! Can I call you Dad then?" A huge grin took over his face and he answered , "Yes Harry, you can call me Dad." I thought for a moment, then I asked Dad, "So my name is Harry Ollivander now?" "Yes," was his answer and then he continued by saying, "and we are here now."

I then realized that we had stopped walking, and looked around. In front of me was a huge stone gargoyle, just standing there in front of us. His eyes seemed to hold unknown intelligence, as he stared at us, following our every movement. Dad then said what I guessed was the password, "Snickers." A screech erupted as the gargoyle moved to the side, and a series a swirling stairs were shown. So this is where his office was.

We walked up the cold, hard steps, echoes of our footsteps following us like a child would a parent. When we reached a wooden door that looked oddly familiar, Dad knocked three times. We stood there in a comfortable silence for a little while, just waiting for the headmaster to open the door.

Then the door suddenly swung open, surprising us. A greasy looking man with shallow yellow looking skin and obsidian eyes stormed out of the office, his robes bellowing behind him in a menacing manner. If it turns out that he is one of my professors, I really do hope that he doesn't hate me. That would end up making my schooling in the subject he teaches extremely hard.

Getting my attention once again on Dad, I noticed that he started walking inside the office. I followed him, not knowing what to expect from the headmaster. It turned out that the headmaster was an elderly man, but there seemed to be a dormant power around him, the kind that people tend to hide unless they are in trouble or protecting their precious people. His beard disappeared underneath the desk it was to long, hiding the end. When he looked at me, his eyes started twinkling, and I got the feeling that they could sparkle a lot more. They weren't even going full force yet, and I think that I was going to go blind from the bright twinkling light. He really needs to learn how to hide that, if only to save people's eyes. However, the twinkling didn't really surprise me after a second just because he seemed like the kind of person that was eccentric.

He then spoke and even his voice didn't seem as old as it should. "Hello Olli Ollivander and Harry Potter. How are you today?"

Dad seemed to measure him for a moment, then he replied, "We are fine. However, it's Harry Ollivander now. He is now my son by adoption."

His eyes twinkled even more if it was even possible, and he answered, "Yes, that would make since. You seem to have grown quite attached to him since you've met him, haven't you?"

Dad just nodded his head yes to that, then seemed to get a little annoyed at something. Maybe it was the way the headmaster was jumping around the subject? "Now, Mr. Dumbledore, lets cut to the chase. He will need to come back everyday so I can teach him it. I was thinking you could treat it like a class subject, and it could be placed on either his A or B block. I personally think it should be put on A, and then on Sundays he can spend the entire day at my shop learning for the things that need far more time then the usual class period. How is that?"

Dumbledore seemed a little exasperated at that, I think he was planning on dragging the conversation out a little more so he could get more information from us. I know that he's close to the Potters, so I don't really trust him at all. I know that he's supposedly the greatest wizard that this century has ever seen, but that doesn't mean that he's a good person. From what I've heard about him, he's very manipulative so he can have all the cards in his hand that he can, all while playing the grandfatherly act of his so he can have other people's trust. I'll have to try to stay away from him while I'm at school and I'll also have to be very careful about the things that I talk about. He'll use anything to his advantage. Dumbledore then said, "Yes, that will work. Now…"

Actually he never got to finish his sentence, as Dad said, "We will be leaving now. Good day." We then threw the floo into the fireplace, clearly said the destination, and we were home. Home. How I love that word.

I then realized that I didn't know what they were talking about in his office, and I voiced my question. Really, what extra classes? Dad then popped the question that was the last thing I thought would happen, "As you are now my son, you are also my apprentice. The classes that you will be taking with me are ones on wand making, fixing, and things like that. So, do you want to? If you don't want to, you don't have to, but I would like it if you would become my apprentice. Will you? By the way, this is the surprise."

This day has just been awesome. It's like all of my dreams are coming true today, just for me. "Yes!" I replied, my voice full of happiness.

"Good," Dad said, and then he continued, "We're going to start with making your own wand…"

* * *

I just can't believe it- over one hundred reviews! -hugs reviewers in thanks- Thank you everyone so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it! Sorry I didn't update for awhile, but my life was just really hectic. I didn't get the time to just sit down and write. However, now that summer's here and my relatives have left, I can write without disturbance! Thank you so much for still reading this story!Chaos Ritual 


End file.
